plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Swabbie
:For the Plants vs. Zombies 2 version, see Imp Pirate Zombie. :Not to be confused with Imp (PvZH). 225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 0 |set = Colossal |rarity = Uncommon |class = Sneaky |tribe = Imp Pirate Zombie |trait = Amphibious |ability = None |flavor text = When he's not fighting Plants, you'll find him swabbing the Zombot Plank Walker's poop deck.}} Swabbie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 0 to play and has 1 /1 . He has the Amphibious trait and does not have any abilities. His closest plant counterpart is . Origins He is based on the Imp Pirate Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies 2. His name is based on the real meaning of swabbie, a slang for a low ranked member of the navy. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Imp Pirate Zombie *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Uncommon Card description When he's not fighting Plants, you'll find him swabbing the Zombot Plank Walker's poop deck. Update history Update 1.4.14 *Class added: Update 1.22.12 *Set - Rarity change: Token → Colossal - Uncommon * |0 }} Strategies With Swabbie is, in most cases, only useful as a shield to absorb incoming fire for you, as his basic stats do not allow him to survive very long or deal significant damage to plants or your opponent. However, he can be boosted for extra stats with the help of Maniacal Laugh and the like. A pirate-themed deck using Imp-Throwing Gargantuar or Zombot Plank Walker, to make a Swabbie or in the case of the latter, making more pirate zombies, and , benefits Swabbie and other pirate zombies from Swashbuckler Zombie, who raises their stats when they hurt the plant hero. However, Swabbie will only get to serve as a minor annoyance due to his low stats. An Imp-themed one with Toxic Waste Imp, giving the Deadly trait to all Imp zombies, and Imp Commander to draw an extra card when an Imp hurts the plant hero can also take great advantage of Swabbie, although just like a pirate deck, there are better Imps to use than him. Still, Swabbie can serve as a free instant-kill, assuming he gets to hurt a plant. As Huge-Gigantacus or , you can take advantage of his cost by playing him in Medulla Nebula, gaining +2 that turn. This allows you to play expensive tricks such as Bad Moon Rising or let Zom-Blob gain more strength if you play it that turn, preferably on a Swabbie in a Medulla Nebula or just in the amphibious lane during turn 7. Swabbie is also good for the Evolution of many cards, simply because it is free and allows them to be played on the aquatic lane. While other cards are able to substitute it, there is one zombie that especially appreciates a Swabbie on the field: Unthawed Viking, since Swabbie is the only Amphibious pirate that is worth using for Evolution (as the other two Amphibious pirates, and , are much too expensive and good for Evolution). Against Anything that can attack can destroy this zombie. Use minimal powered plants or tricks, and Bounce this zombie if he gets powered up too much. Try to not waste useful cards like Wild Berry and Sizzle on it unless it is boosted, as they can be saved for stronger zombies later on. Sour Grapes is a good plant against this zombie as it can destroy him and hurt other zombies too, thus not counting as a waste. Gallery Trivia *When he was a token, he could still be played by Super Brainz in the tutorial on his own. See also *Imp-Throwing Gargantuar * * Category:Pirate cards Category:Amphibious cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Imps Category:Cards Category:Imp cards Category:Zombie cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Uncommon zombies (Heroes) Category:Colossal cards Category:Colossal zombies Category:Aquatic zombies